


it would've been sweet, if it could've been me

by indestinatus



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Prompt Fic, Short & Sweet, folklore inspired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:29:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25812103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indestinatus/pseuds/indestinatus
Summary: Tony and Ziva drabble inspired by the prompt: add some type of candy to your story and make it less than 1k words.
Relationships: Ziva David/Anthony DiNozzo
Comments: 16
Kudos: 23





	it would've been sweet, if it could've been me

“ _How can you eat that_?”

Tony turned to her and Ziva was casting a disgusting look at the bag of long rainbow sour candy in his hands.

“What’s wrong with it?” he mumbled with his mouth full. “I didn’t have breakfast this morning.”

“And why do you think this… rubbery sugar stripe is a good substitute to it?”

He watched as Ziva stole one of his sour belts to tear it with her fingers, throwing it in a nearby trash can with a repulsive wrinkling of her nose after she did so. He swallowed the remaining candy and looked at his already half-empty bag, wondering if one should’ve eaten the whole pack all at once.

“Well, I’ve been doing this for years now,” he stated, trying to sense if his stomach felt off-putting in any way. 

“It is _Monday_.” She glared at him, then creased her forehead. “How can you not have breakfast?”

Tony huffed back. “Exactly _my point_ , who eats on a Monday?”

“Do you actively listen to yourself as you babble?”

“Watch out for cavities,” McGee chimed in, looking from where he was squatting down taking photos of the crime scene.

“How dare you, McTooth Fairy,” Tony replied with a glare. “I would never have cavities.”

McGee just shrugged, getting back to his work. “If you say so… How long since you had your last dentist check-up?”

Tony took a moment to answer, clenching his jaw. “Mind your own business,” was his reply, then used the rearview of the crime scene vehicle to check his smile. “I have perfect, spotless, straight, American white teeth.”

A chuckle came from Jimmy and everyone glanced at him. “I used to have a lot of cavities growing up," he said. "My grandma used to say it was because I didn’t have correct table manners, but I think it had more to do with the candy I used to steal from her cupboard all the time.”

Tony turned to him with his trademark smirk. 

“ _Really_?” he asked, a brow lift. “Did your grandma ever catch you with your hand in the cookie jar, Palmer?” 

There was something strangely ambiguous in Tony’s tone that made Ziva squint her eyes at him.

“Well, there was this one time...”

“We do not really need to know,” she interrupted, receiving a disapproving glance from Tony.

“You’re the real sour one this morning,” Tony accused, hovering closer to her to wave his bag of candy in front of her face. 

Ziva scowled at him. “And you’re having a sugar overdose.”

He huffed annoyed. “You wouldn't have even noticed if you hadn’t seen the candy in the first place.”

“This is not even the best candy,” she bickered back.

“ _Oh_ , so Miss Israeli here knows something more delicious than sour rainbow candy? _Please_. Do tell.”

She shot him an annoyed glare. “I would never eat this garbage.”

“That’s exactly why you think it’s garbage, you narrow-minded woman.” 

“You two,” snapped Gibbs, glancing at both with a disapproving frown. “Stop acting like children and get back to work. _Now_ ,” he added gruffly.

Ziva rolled her eyes at Tony’s lip-tight smirk, and both got back to work just like they did every morning.

* * *

Fighting the urge to bark out a compromising laugh, Tony watched as Ziva cursed in a foreign tongue when she opened her packed lunch at her desk.

The smile dancing on his lips disappeared when she lifted her eyes to him, her gaze lethal and nostrils flaring.

“Where’s. My. _Lunch_ ,” she demanded flatly, closing her eyes as she tried to ease her breathing—probably trying to refrain the urge to leap to his neck.

“I thought you’d like a change,” Tony laced his fingers behind his head and cast her his best cocky grin.

She glanced at it again—the mountain of sour candy he'd replaced her lunch for—and when her gaze settled back at him, Tony was surprised to see how relaxed it was. 

_That wasn’t good_. 

Tony’s eyes widened as Ziva stood up, and he gulped when she moved closer to his desk, a gentle pace perhaps even deadlier than her usual one.

Preparing to defend himself if necessary, Tony held out his palms, but couldn’t refrain the grin twitching in his lips as he watched her invade his personal space to sit atop his desk. 

“If you like… _candy_ so much,” she leaned down to whisper sweetly on his ear, and Tony shuddered briefly against his will. “Why don’t you... buy me dinner tonight?”

He chuckled weakly. “What does that have to do with candy?” he narrowed his eyes, still suspicious about her intentions there.

She laughed warmly next to his ear. “Just so you know what you’re…” she sounded dangerously close to his face as she breathed hard like that. “... _not_ tasting.”

Tony turned his face to glance at her, smirking at how he was right about her proximity. Her mouth hovered a breath away from his, and he unabashedly stared at it when she licked her lips.

“Are you asking me on a date, David?” he teased lowly, a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth.

“Oh, _no_ ,” she sounded amused. “I rather see it as torture.”

Tony chuckled at her joke, then frowned slightly once he realized she wasn’t joking.

“What do you mean by…” he started, confusion crossing his face as she drew back, walking back towards her desk. 

“Hey!” he called, trying to catch her attention again but failing. Then he changed tactics, asking as sweetly as he could, “what’s the best type of candy then?”

Ziva huffed amused, throwing her lunch on her trash bin before packing her things to leave.

“Caramel,” she answered with a knowing smile, winking at him just before turning to the elevator.

The ding had already sounded when Tony called her name again. 

“Wait! Do you mean like... salted caramel candy or like… your skin tone or something?”

Ziva’s answering laugh echoed across the bullpen just before the elevator’s doors closed. 


End file.
